


Kiss Me Twice

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [9]
Category: CW Network RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets into the spirit of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> The 'ninth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/profile)[**griffndor**](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and pairing. Enjoy, sweetie!

_**FIC: "Kiss Me Twice" - 1/1, PG, KU/JA, Lotrips/CW RPS**_  
Title: Kiss Me Twice  
Fandom: Lotrips/CW RPS crossover  
Pairing: Karl Urban/Jensen Ackles  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jensen gets into the spirit of the season.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'ninth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/profile)[**griffndor**](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and pairing. Enjoy, sweetie!

  
  
The first time, Karl's on his cell phone. He's in the middle of a description when Jensen waylays him, wraps an arm around Karl's neck, and plants a solid, wet kiss on him.

Karl completely loses his train of thought.

Jensen -- being Jensen -- just flashes him a wicked grin and saunters off, whistling softly between his teeth.

Blinking, Karl stares after him, and it's only the sound of the voice over his phone that snaps him out of it. "Uh, no, I'm here," he says, bemused as he watches Jensen disappear into the other room. The hell had that been all about? Shaking his head, Karl goes back to his conversation, sure he'll understand later.

Maybe.

This _is_ Jensen, after all.

He's just finishing the interrupted description when he glances up and stops mid-word. Shiny green leaves, waxy white spheres, and a festive red ribbon. And Karl's standing right underneath it.

It's enough to make him roll his eyes and huff out a laugh.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Jensen pops out of rooms at random, startling Karl each time he walks past. Each time, Karl checks for mistletoe, wary of another sneak attack. By dusk, he's looking over his shoulder at the slightest noise, and Jensen looks far too smug.

It's enough, Karl thinks, to drive a saint to drink. And he's a Kiwi, not a saint. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

So they're both pleasantly buzzed by bedtime, and Jensen's stopped popping out at him all sudden like.

Or so Karl thinks, until he settles on the edge of the bed to toe off his shoes. From out of nowhere (which is a nice feat, considering Jensen's not exactly a _small_ man), Jensen launches himself across the bed, tackling Karl and knocking him back onto the pillows. He's supposed to be in the shower.

Instead, there he is, pinning Karl to the mattress and kissing him with a thoroughness that has Karl's toes curling and his dick waking up and thinking all sorts of happy thoughts. When the kiss is over, Karl blinks up at Jensen, trying to form a coherent thought. He gives up in the face of Jensen's smirk. "Uh...."

Jensen's eyes, twinkling with mischief, flick up towards the headboard and then back down to Karl. Karl's eyes follow. Shiny green leaves, waxy white....

"What, did you booby trap the whole house?" he asks, laughing softly.

"Nope," Jensen replies, smirking as he rolls to his back and stretches. "Just the important rooms."


End file.
